18 LEMONS Who's That Pokemon?
by AdventurousEevee
Summary: WARNING - CONTAINS 18 , M X M, POKEMON X POKEMON LEMONS. DO NOT ENTER IF UNDER 18. Ah, the hit show, Who's That Pokemon, where 2 random pokemon face off in...a different kind of battle.
1. Episode 1

WARNING! CONTAINS 18+ M X M POKEMON LEMONS! I won't warn ya again, kids.

Welcome to Who's That Pokemon, the hit show where we randomly pair two pokemon and they have...the hot kind of battle. It's time to meet Episode 1's duo! We also guarantee small pokemon are protected from harm by...our own little magic. We'll have three rounds per pairing, meaning three times the fun!

Over as Pokemon 1, the pokemon is Grovyle! And our second pokemon...it's Palkia!

The Grovyle faced the Palkia, realising what he was in for as he saw the Palkia's massive 4m long cock, being extremely thick and wide to boot. Grovyle was only a mere 0.89m tall with a measly 0.5m cock and he knew he'd be facing Palkia's length with no question about it.

Without hesitation, the Palkia slammed at least 1.5m of his 4m cock into Grovyle's ass as soon as Round 1 began, causing Grovyle to scream in pain but then begin to moan in pleasure as Palkia slammed the full 4m into his hole, pulling out to the tip and slamming the whole dick back in forcefully, causing a huge bulge at Grovyle's front that somehow didn't seem to harm him. He continued to repeat this at a steady pace as Grovyle came on the floor with a moan.

Palkia began to speed up now, his huge balls slapping against Grovyle's ass repeatedly as he slammed his full length forcefully into Grovyle's tight hole. With a loud roar, Palkia unleashed his first load into Grovyle's ass, still pounding as he unleashed jet after jet of white cum, causing Grovyle to come on the floor again.

"Round 2!"

Palkia sped up even more now, not even slightly tired as he pounded Grovyle's ass into oblivion, the space god himself filling the small grass type with his large, thick cock, the entire thing swelling to new size with awaiting cum as he pounded faster and faster, jackhammering his asshole and letting out a roar at the ceiling in pleasure.

He kept going for ages, slamming in and out as Grovyle came on the floor multiple times before Palkia roared, unleashing his second, larger load, slamming in faster as he unleashed a huge spurt of white, warm cum.

"Round 3, it's the finale!"

With a mighty roar, Palkia sped up to godlike speeds, his balls and cock a mere blur whizzing in and out of Grovyle's hole, shoving the whole 4m length in and out of Grovyle's tight asshole with no mercy, the force shaking Grovyle's entire body and causing him to scream in joy as Palkia pounded him into oblivion, the movement barely noticeable as it seemed to be infinitely fast and endlessly pleasurable.

Palkia was determined to make this last round the longest, slamming faster and even faster, breaking what everyone even expected and more as he slammed and pounded Grovyle's ass. He then began to make it even better, slamming his huge balls inside the hole with his cock. His balls were huge and gave way more pleasure to the screaming, moaning Grovyle below him.

Finally, with a huge roar and a sudden surge in speed, Palkia began to cum, unleashing an endless jet of white cum while still pounding, filling Grovyle up and beyond as he endlessly shot out cum like a fire hose. It only took seconds before Grovyle's belly began to bulge, but Palkia was far from done and he kept pounding as he came, using the long time to cause so much pleasure he began to cum a second time, simply making the first even longer by far as he pounded and pounded mercilessly.

Finally his load ended and he pulled out, cum spilling everywhere from Grovyle's ass and even mouth as the show finally drew to a close.


	2. Episode 2

"Welcome back to Who's That Pokemon! This episode...Luxio!"

A nervous Luxio walked on stage, his small dick already dripping with pre. He knew what was to come, but was hoping it wouldn't hurt too much.

"..And Kyurem!"

A huge Kyurem entered the stage and Luxio instantly knew he'd be the one to take the huge dragon's full 2.9m cock as soon as he saw it. He gulped in anticipation, knowing it'd be a powerful challenge.

"Round 1!"

Kyurem heard this and, without hesitation, rammed his entire cock into Luxio's ass instantly, leaving a huge bulge at his front. He pulled out to the tip before slamming the thick cock back in again, balls slapping Luxio's ass as he began to pull in and out at a steady pace, causing Luxio to moan in pleasure as he got dominated by the giant dragon dick. It made him feel so gloriously full as he came on the ground.

Kyurem let out a roar as he came, slamming his load of white, cold cum into Luxio's asshole, filling him with the cold liquid until he moaned and screamed in pleasure.

"Round 2!"

Suddenly, Kyurem began to glow and transform, the dick still buried inside Luxio's ass as it too began to swell and grow. He now was Black Kyurem and his dick was a whopping 3.3 meters long and much thicker. He then pulled out before slamming back in with even more force than before and quickly picked up the pace, slamming his new, long dick into Luxio's ass at a fast, rapid pace. Luxio moaned and screamed in pleasure as the huge, thick, rough dick pounded his ass into oblivion.

As Kyurem came again, this time a seemingly endless stream of fluid, he began to pound even faster as he came, pushing his cum deeper into Luxio and causing way more pleasure as the huge cock pumped Luxio full of cum.

"Round 3!"

Kyurem then began to glow again, changing shape and size once more. Surprisingly, his dick got even bigger as he took the form of Kyurem White. In fact, his dick was bigger than he was - a whopping 4.1 meters long and even thicker than before. He began to slam this huge length in and out of Luxio, pulling the entire, huge cock in and out at even faster pace, slamming Luxio faster than a speeding bullet.

He was intent on making this last even longer, picking up the pace even more, reaching godlike speeds that'd make even Arceus jealous as his cock was merely a blur slamming in and out of Luxio's tight asshole, even his large balls pushing inside Luxio now as they swelled with awaiting cum.

Finally, Kyurem-White roared loudly, unleashing a huge, gushing jet of cum that seemed to never end, still pushing in and out at the godlike speed he was before as the cum filled Luxio above and beyond expectations, causing cum to even spill out of his mouth with the power and force the huge cock brought. Finally, Kyurem stopped and pulled out and the episode came to an end.


End file.
